RolePlayer Facebook
by Yura99
Summary: kami membuka RolePlayer Facebook bergenre Fantasy School, silakan bergabung ke sekolah kami -


**Fullbloom Academy**

Kami keluarga besar Fullbloom Academy menggundang anda untuk bersekolah di sekolah kami.

Kami tunggu kedatangan anda di sekolah kami.

Jika anda ingin mendaftar anda bisa menghubungi atau mengirimkan permintaan ke

facebook Fullbloom Academy RolePlayeryaoi

(hilangkan semua spasi)

Kami juga menyertakan buku sejarah sekolah kami jika anda masih ragu untuk bersekolah di sekolah kami ini.

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya.

Ttd

Headmaster of Fullbloom Academy

Fullbloom Academy adalah sekolah khusus bersistem academy atau asrama, sekolah ini sekolah khusus bagi siswa-siswa yang memiliki kekuatan khusus karena sekolah ini adalah sekolah fantasy.

Sekolah ini di dirikan oleh 4 pendiri yaitu:

**Antoinette Papillon**

**Marion Le Boursier**

**Alexander Lafarran**

**Marcus Alphneth**

Fullbloom Academy menetapkan sistem asrama, terdapat 4 asrama yang namanya di ambil dari nama ke-empat pendiri.

**Asrama Papillon**

Asrama yang terdiri dari siswa-siswa berhati lembut, memimpin dengan hati dan perasaan, menghormati orang asrama ini adalah Purple Butterfly.

-Special Skill : Water, Healing, Fly/Wings

**Asrama Boursier**

Asrama yang tediri dari siswa-siswa yang tangguh, cerdas, dan selalu menjunjung tinggi keadilan. Lambang asrama ini adalah Lion.

-Special Skill : Telekinesis, Ice, Earth

**Asrama Lafarran**

Asrama yang terdiri dari siswa-siswa yang mengandalkan otaknya ketimbang perasaan, siswa-siswa yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Lambang sekolah ini Black Owl.

-Special Skill : Teleport, Fire, Thunder

**Asrama Alphneth**

Asrama yang terdiri dari siswa-siswa berhati dingin, licik dan ambisius, akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan tujuannya. Lambang asrama ini White Cat.

-Special Skill : Time Controll, Wind, Light

Fullbloom Academy adalah sekolah bergaya Victorian, Fullbloom Academy memiliki 1 gedung utama yang berfungsi sebagai tempat kegiatan belajar mengajar berlangsung, 2 gedung yang berada di timur gedung utama di gunakan sebagai asrama di mana siswa-siswa tinggal. Fullbloom Academy memiliki lapangan outdoor dan Indoor, Danau, Taman, Kantin, dan Fasilitas-fasilitas lainnya.

**Fullbloom Academy mengajarkan :**

- Matrial Arts (baik senjata maupun tangan kosong)

- Cara mengendalikan kekuatan

- Medical

**Rules of Fullbloom Academy**

Siswa tidak di ijinkan keluar saat kegiatan belajar mengajar berlangsung kecuali ada izin khusus dari guru atau anggota OSIS yang bersangkutan.

Para siswa wajib mengikuti sarapan pagi, makan malam di aula (guru atau OSIS akan membuat postingan khusus).

Kegiatan belajar di adakan 2 kali dalam semimggu (selasa dan jum'at)

Jam malam berlaku dari jam 23.00 sampai dengan 05.00 (selama jam malam berlangsung siswa tidak berhak untuk keluar dari lingkungan asrama).

Siswa di izinkan untuk berkunjung ke asrama lain asal tidak menggangu penghuni asrama yang bersangkutan.

Siswa di wajibkan mengenakan seragam sekolah yang telah di persiapkan saat berada di dalam lingkungan sekolah.

Siswa di bebaskan untuk membawa semua gadget/ binatang peliharaan.

Siswa harus mematuhi semua perintah yang guru berikan selama itu masih masuk akal (jika siswa fikir perintah itu tidak masuk akal, siswa bisa datang menemui kepala sekolah)

Selama musim liburan siswa berhak untuk pulang ke rumah atau menetap di sekolah bersama beberapa guru dan kepala sekolah.

Siswa dijinkan melakukan _ekhm_ yadong _ekhm_ asal dilakukan di luar jam pelajaranan atau pada saat hari bebas siswa di ijinkan melakukannya di luar sekolah.

Peraturan di atas wajib di patuhi dan jika melanggar ada sanksi yang sesuai bagi si pelanggar.

-**Dibuat oleh Headmaster of Fullbloom Academy.**

Chara yang sudah ada :

SHINee :

Choi Minho

Kim Jonghyun

Lee Taemin

Kim Kibum (Key)

EXO :

Kris

Luhan

Tao

Super Junior :

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Park Jungsoo (leeteuk)

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Kim Ryeowook

U-Kiss :

Kevin Woo

Lee Kiseop

Block-B :

B-Bomb (Lee Minhyuk)

NU'EST

Choi Minki (Ren)

Actor/ Soloist

Lee Jun ki

Song Jong ki


End file.
